


Eat Me, Drink Me

by SisterOfNight



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Drug Addiction, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfNight/pseuds/SisterOfNight
Summary: Notes:The whole story is pure fiction, it’s not based on true events! It contains erotic scenes too so if someone is under the agelimit, please think first before reading. English is not my first language so if you notice some mistakes, you can tell me in the comments haha.February 2000Marilyn Manson helps a woman and the longer they spend together, the closer they get...





	1. Saving Her From Herself

I was walking in Laurel Canyon, in Los Angeles. Today was a long day which I spent helping my best friend with her moving to a house here in Los Angeles. I looked up to the sky and realized that the sun was setting, the night is about to fall. Soon I started feeling strange. I was getting dizzy and I was getting weaker to the point my legs started to shake, then everything went black.

\----------

After a long day working on the new record, I felt the need to take a walk. When I was going back to The Mansion Studio, the night was about to fall. When I was in the street where The Mansion Studio is, I saw a woman lying on the floor. I came closer fast, feeling worried. What happened to her? Why was she lying there? I crouched, took her in my arms and started to analyze her face. Wow... She's so beautiful... Looks like an angel. Her skin is cold so I placed one hand in her face and felt that she is still breathing. I felt relieved to know, at least, she's alive. I took her body in my arms and took her with me to The Mansion Studio. When I arrived at The Mansion Studio, I've put her in the shower in the bathroom of my room, taking a bit of the water in my hand to throw it carefully in her face as a try to wake her up. Soon she opened her mouth a bit and closed it again and moved one of her fingers, so I turned off the shower. I kept holding her with one of my arms and she slowly opened her eyes. She has beautiful brown eyes, her skin is white like snow and her hair is black, going until a little below her shoulders. When she had opened her eyes completely, she screamed and had a scared look on her face.

''Who are you, where am I and what am I doing here?'' She said almost screaming.

''Hey, calm down! I'm not going to do you any harm. I am Brian Warner, but I'm most known as Marilyn Manson. I found you lying down in Laurel Canyon so I brought you here. You are in the bathroom of my room in The Mansion Studio, it's here in Laurel Canyon very close to the place where I found you.'' I explained calmly ''And who are you? What happened to you?''

''My name is Catherine Smith. I guess I fainted...'' She stopped to think a bit ''My only meal today was an apple that I ate in the morning, I guess that's why I fainted.''

''Why did you just ate it during the whole day?'' I said quite chocked.

''I had to go out and I was late so I just ate it before going out. I spent the whole day helping a friend of mine because she's moving and, honestly, I wasn't hungry at all.'' She said calmly.

''Catherine, you have to eat! You can't do this. Please, don't do it again.'' I said and she nodded ''I will get something for us to eat. You can take a shower meanwhile.''

''But what will I dress?'' She said getting up.

''I will buy clothes for you.''

''No, no, no. You won't spend money with me.''

I held her hands ''No problem, I will buy clothes for you.'' I said still looking in her eyes ''Now go take a shower, I'll be back soon.''

''Okay.''

I gave her a towel, closed the bathroom door and got out to buy clothes for Catherine. I bought black pants,a basic black sleeveless t-shirt and pajamas. To eat, I got fried noodles. When I came back and went to my room, I knocked on the bathroom door.

''Here are the clothes. Do you want to put the pajamas now?''

''Pajamas? Will I spend the night here?''

''Yes.''

''Okay, then yes.''

She opened the bathroom door, took the pajamas from my hands and closed the door again. I sat down on my bed to wait for her. A few minutes later, she got out of the bathroom, looked at me and smiled.

''Thank you for everything.''

I smiled back while admired her face and smile ''You're welcome.''

''I'll pay back the money you spent with me.''

''No way!'' I said stopping her ''I did it because I wanted to, I don't accept that you pay me back.'' She just smiled softly ''Now let's eat, I got fried noodles for us!''

''Okay.''

She sat in front of me on my bed and we started eating and talking.

''Why do you want me to spend the night here?'' She asked me.

''Because I liked you and I also would like to take care of you. Oh, and I'll show you your room later. Would you like to stay here?''

''If you want to, yes. I just have to get some things in my house.''

''We can do it tomorrow.'' I said and she nodded.

''So... Marilyn Manson... I think I've heard this name before...'' She said while she seemed to try to remember about something.

''It's my band. I'm the singer, Marilyn Manson.'' I said smiling to the fact that she didn't really knew about me.

''Oh, yes, a band! Now I remembered! Sorry I didn't knew about it.'' She said laughing nervously.

''That's okay, it's rare to find someone who doesn't know about it.''

''Guess I'm being the different one as usual.''

''As usual? Are you always the different one?''

''Yes, I always was since I was in school. I love the gothic subculture, the Roaring 20's and Dark Cabaret so I'm always seen as the different one.'' She said and laughed softly.

''I've always been different too. Some guys used to beat me because of it when I was in school. I've went throught a lot of things for being different, but nothing made me change.''

She smiled softly, held my hand and said ''You did the right thing.'' and I smiled from this.

We kept talking. I told her about my stories of my childhood and she told me some of her stories too, she didn't have many. It was really fun and I felt incredibly confortable to open myself to her. We stopped talking when we realised it was already 1 in the morning. I showed Catherine her room.

''Thank you.'' She said.

''You're welcome! Well, see you tomorrow. Goodnight and sleep well, Catherine.''

''Goodnight and sleep well, Brian.''

We both smiled. I closed the door of her room and walked back into mine. I put on my pajamas, layed on my bed and soon I fell asleep. When I woke up, I went to the bathroom to take a shower and dress up. After this, I'd go downstairs to eat the breakfast with the folks.

\---------------

I arrived at the dining room and a guy was already there. He looked at me confused.

''Who are you?'' The man asked.

''I am Catherine Smith. Brian helped me yesterday and brought me here to stay. And who are you?''

''I'm Jeordie White, but I'm most known as Twiggy Ramirez. I'm Marilyn Manson's bassist. Nice to meet you, Catherine. And Welcome!'' He said smiling at me and gave me a handshake.

''Thank you! It's nice to meet you too, Twiggy!'' I said smiling.

''How old are you?'' he asked.

''I'm 25.''

We heard footsteps and when I looked at the stairs, it was Brian. He's so beatiful. He came closer, looked at me and smiled sweetly. I smiled back and my heart stopped beating for a second with that beautiful smile.

''Good morning!'' He said.

''Good morning!'' Twiggy and I said.

Marilyn took my hand and kissed it. I had goosebumps due to the feeling of his lips touching my skin. ''I see that you already met Twiggy.''

''Yeah, he seems to be a really nice guy!'' I said looking at Brian and then, at Twiggy.

''And he is! Also he's my best friend, he's like a brother to me.'' He smiled looking at me and then, at Twiggy.

Other men arrived at the dining room. All of them looked at me the same way Twiggy looked at me when he saw me. We all sat in the chairs then Brian got up and explained for them who I was, how I get there and told them that I will stay with them. The men introduced themselves to me, all of them being very kind. The men has their names as John 5, Madonna Wayne Gacy and Ginger Fish. We ate and after the breakfast, John, Madonna and Ginger came to talk to me. I saw Brian and Twiggy going upstairs.

\----------------

I walked with Twiggy to my room and closed the door so we sat in two chairs.

''Tell me more about Catherine, Marilyn.'' He said.

''We have many things in common and she's incredible! Also I have to admit that I think I'm saving her from herself making her stay with us. I think this due to what happened with her yesterday. I mean, it probably happened with her before and what if it happens again? What if something worse happen with her?''


	2. I Am Your Tourniquet

2.

''I think you're falling in love with her.'' Twiggy said with a silly little smile so I frown and said ''Shut up, Twiggy! Don't be silly.'' he looked at me suspiciously and I felt like I should complete my sentence ''Maybe it's too soon to get into a conclusion about it but I have to admit she makes me feel something different.''

''Well, whatever happens, I want you to be happy. Also, I think you'd be a great couple.'' he said smiling faintly and I smiled back.

''Now I have to go. I'll help Catherine bring some of her things.'' he nodded and we walked out of the bedroom. 

I walked downstairs saying ''Catherine, let's bring your things!'' she nodded and we went to her house. It was quite close to the Mansion Studio. I was just looking around the house when I felt a hand touching in mine. When Catherine held my hand she pulled me with her after saying ''Come on!'', taking me to her bedroom. She has a lot of vinyls and books. Soon as we started packing her things, the telephone started ringing. She picked up the telephone and started talking. At the beggining everything was fine and I was sitting on her bed watching her quietly. Soon the expression of her face started changing as she said ''Fuck you!''. I wonder who she's talking with and why she's getting angry. I'm getting worried. She started shaking and her voice was trembling. When she hung up, I saw sadness in her eyes as she was looking at the floor. 

I stood up and said ''What happened?'' so she said ''Nothing.'' still with a trembling voice. Seeing her eyes shining from her tears which she was clearly trying not to let fall, I was sure it was something so I repeated my question. She finally said ''It was my mother. She called me just to say mean things to me.'' I said ''Why?'' and she said ''Because she hates me. She always did...'' I held her face with my hands looking deep into her eyes so she said ''I'm sick of it. I'm so fucking sick of it.'' and the tears started falling slowly. I wiped the tears from her face and sat on her bed again, but now I delicately pulled her with me by the hand so she sat by my side. I embraced her and she put her arms around my neck, buried her face into my neck and started crying. It was hurting me to see her like that. I moved one hand to start stroking her hair and murmured ''Shhh... Please, don't cry...'' and we stayed like that for around 2 minutes and she was still crying. I layed on the bed and invited her to stay by my side. When she layed by my side I put my arm around her, pulling her closer to me. She layed her head on my chest and I started singing:  
''There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes

There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down

Falling  
As the world  
Falling down  
Falling in love

I'll paint your mornings of gold  
I'll spin your Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down

Falling  
As the world  
Falling down  
Falling

As the world falls down  
Falling, falling, falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down

Falling, falling, falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down

Falling, falling, falling

Makes no sense at all  
Makes no sense to fall  
Falling  
As the world falls down

Falling, falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down

Falling in love  
Falling in love''

As I was singing for her, I caressed her arm that was on my chest, stroked her hair and at the end I was caressing her face as we were looking deep into each other's eyes. At that point she was no longer crying. Silence filled the room and we kept like that. Face to face, looking straight into each other's eyes and my fingers slowly and delicately caressing her face. At that moment it felt like the world stopped, like it was just the two of us there. I could stay like that forever, looking at that beautiful face and mesmerising eyes.

''Pack my things! Let's finish it.'' She reminded turning the focus back on what we should be doing so we stood up and finished it soon.

After we got back to the Mansion Studio, Catherine organized her things in her room and we all had lunch. I had to go work on the album with John and asked Catherine if she wanted to go but she insisted on saying ''No'' because she thought she would disturb us somehow, even though I told her that she wouldn't disturb.

It was another long day in the studio and everything is going well. At the end of the day, after eating and taking a shower, I walked to Catherine's room. I wanted to know how she is feeling after this bad day she had. I knocked on her door, she let me in so I closed the door behind me and sat in front of her on the bed.

''How are you feeling?''

''I'm quite better now, thanks to you.''

''Hey...'' I came closer to her holding her face with my hands ''I'm going to protect you. I really don't want anyone to hurt you. I'm here for you, okay?'' she nodded. I embraced her and she did the same. I stroked her hair and gave a kiss on her forehead. We stayed on that embrace for long minutes then I took her face in my hands again and we looked into each other's eyes again.

''It seems like you will eat me with your eyes.''

''First: beauty is made to be admired. Second: if you give me the permission, yes, I'll eat you. I could bite you all over.'' I said smiling and threatened to bite her as she tried to escape while laughing. Soon I held her wrists and stayed on top of her and we were both laughing. ''Why will you not let me bite you?''

''Are you Dracula now?'' She said laughing softly.

''I could be... If I was your vampire I would give a good bite on your neck and suck some of your delicious blood.''

''I won't give you permission right now. Maybe someday...''

''Will you let me curious about giving me the permission or not?'' She nodded and laughed ''Shit.'' I said laughing too and let go of her wrists. ''It's getting late now. Tomorrow will be another long day.'' I sighed ''Good night, sweetie.''

''Good night, darling.'' She kissed my cheek and I kissed hers. I walked out of her room and walked back to mine. I closed the door behind me and when I layed on the bed, the image of Catherine came to my head. Her eyes, her beautiful face, her voice, her way to be... Everything on her is getting me hooked. Now I'm sure: I'm definitely in love with Catherine. I kept thinking about her until I fall asleep.


	3. Leave A Scar

3.

I woke up with a knock on the door. I walked slowly to the door and, when I opened it, I saw Twiggy looking kinda upset.

''You have to see something.'' Twiggy said in a impatient tone.

''What the fuck happened?'' I said.

''Just come with me.'' he said and took me onto the living room where the TV was on. 

The reporter was talking about the Columbine massacre and again the media was using me as a scapegoat. I'm honestly tired of this bullshit. There are so many real problems to put the blame on but they choose me. They choose Marilyn Manson. I knew that doing the music I do would have its consequences but it doesn't change the fact that these people's behavior towards me is annoying and disgusting. Catherine looked at me with a comforting look in her eyes and sadness on her face. I sighed and gave a quick smile at her. After this, we all had breakfast and soon I've got back to work. After the lunch, John came to talk to me.

''After what happened today I guess you are really inspired, right?'' I just nodded. ''Let's go back to work then.'' again, I just nodded and we got back to work, finishing at night.

After eating and taking a shower, I walked to the balcony and sat down there on the floor, just looking at the view of the city. I was still upset about the situation with the Columbine massacre. Soon I heard someone knocking at the door and the voice of Catherine asking if she could come in and I said ''Yes.'' so she came in, slowly walked to the balcony and sat by my side.

''How are you feeling?'' She asked very softly.

''I'm still upset about what's happening...'' I looked into her eyes ''I hate the fact that the media is trying to use me as a scapegoat. I had nothing to do with it! America encourages violence all the way but they try to make of me a scapegoat. That bunch of motherfuckers will not leave me alone now. But I guess there's nothing I can really do to change it because there will always have a group of people who will try to attack me somehow.''

''No one will destroy you...'' she held my hand ''...you're stronger.'' I smiled softly at her.

''You must think I'm a monster.''

''No! Hey, don't say it!'' She took my face in her hands for a moment ''You did nothing. You know you have nothing to do with what happened - as you already said - so there's no reason to say it. You're an incredible person with a huge and good heart. You're the sweetest man I've even met, Brian.'' we were looking straight into each other's eyes and my hands were over her hands, caressing her, as she was still touching my face. She hugged me tight and I did the same. When we broke free from the hug, I layed my head on her lap and she started stroking my hair. It felt like the world stood still on that moment. She stayed quiet just looking at my face and smiling sweetly.

''Why are you staring at me like this?''

''Nothing. It's just that I love to be with you.'' she said shy and I smiled.

''Me too.''

''...And you're really beautiful.'' She whispered.

''Do you think?'' I said shy and she nodded.

''Also... I have to admit that you look quite vunerable sometimes.''

''Somehow I am. I have my moments of weakness, I have feelings too!'' I said playfully and she started laughing ''You feel it? My heart is beating!'' I said as I placed her hand on my chest and we both laughed.

''I know! And it's beating fast.'' She said laughing softly.

''You make it beat this way.''

''What?'' She said looking quite surprised. I don't think I want to tell her about my feelings for her now so I tried to change the conversation. Successfully.

''You are going to kill me!'' I said making her laugh again and I laughed too. ''Do you like to look at the sky at night?''

''Yes!'' She said while moving playfully my fingers with hers and I started to watch it, then I smiled and looked at her again.

''Then lay here by my side and let's look at the sky together'' She nodded smiling and layed by my side. It seemed like all of a sudden all the problems disappeared, even if just for a little while. We fell asleep there.

\-----------------------  
A few months later...

Marilyn Manson just released their new album 'Holy Wood' and they are about to start a tour. Brian asked me to come with them to the tour and I accepted. Brian and I have been closer and closer and I'm deply in love with him but I'm not sure if he feels the same for me. What I feel for him I never felt for someone before. Anyway, I've got to remind myself not to create any expectations about it - He's a famous artist, he can have any woman he want so I don't see why he would choose me. Besides that, I'm excited for the tour. I can't wait to see how a tour works from close. Today the band will make a photo session and, meanwhile, I'll be writing some stuff. Poem or song, whatever comes into my mind. Brian came to me saying they will stay on the photo session for a few hours, probably coming back in the evening. I nodded and said bye to the guys.

Just like Brian said, they came back in the evening. I heard Brian's voice asking to come in as he knocked on my door and I said ''Sure!''. When I walked towards him, we embraced and, when I hugged him tight, he moaned softly.

''What happened?'' I asked looking at the painful expression on his face.

''Nothing.'' I looked straight into his eyes waiting for him to tell me the truth so he sighed ''It's just that I've cut myself while I was in the photo session.'' I've got really worried so I took off his shirt and saw the word 'WAR' on his tummy. ''Sit down here and I'll get a first aid kit.'' I said so het sat down on my bed and waited for me.


	4. You're So Sudden And Sweet

4.

Soon I came back with the first aid kit, washed my hands in the bathroom and sat in front of Brian on the bed, putting a specific liquid on a cloth.

''It may hurt a bit.'' I warned him as I carefully touched the cloth on his cuts.

''Shit!'' he said with a painful expression on his face as he was moaning from the pain and I tried to calm him down. When I was about to finish it, it seemed like he got used to that pain because he was quiet now. I felt his gaze burning on me so I looked at him and our eyes met. I said ''Done.'' and I couldn't take my eyes off his eyes. ''You have to take care.'' I said slowly and he replied whispering ''I will.'' I felt him caressing my hand, which I just noticed it was resting in his chest. ''Remember when you told me I am the sweetest man you ever met?'' I just nodded ''You're the sweetest and most mermerizing woman I've ever met.'' I was speechless and my heart was beating fast. Brian pulled me closer by my nape and kissed me slowly and tenderly. When his lips touched mine, I felt like I'd melt there in his arms. His tongue slided inside my mouth and soon our tongues started a slow dance in our mouths. He pulled me closer to his body by my waist. When we stopped kissing, he caressed my face and said ''I love you, Catherine.'' I smiled and said ''I love you too.'' so he smiled too and I gave him a quick kiss. He put his shirt on and walked downstairs with me.

''Finally! We were waiting for you for the dinner.'' Twiggy said.

''I want to tell you something first.'' Brian said and hugged me from behind. ''Catherine is my new girlfriend.''

Everyone congratulated us and then we had dinner. Later I went to Brain's bedroom to sleep with him.

''Tomorrow we'll have a small celebration before the beginning of the tour. Do you want to go with us?'' He said as I layed beside him.

''Sure, honey!'' as I said that, he smiled and I smiled too. I kissed him sweetly and soon we fell asleep.

I woke up with kisses on my nape and I smiled from that.

''Good morning, honey.'' I said smiling as I turned to face him.

''Good morning, my love.'' He said and kissed me. I stood up and he held my hand ''Hey, where are you going?''

''I'm going to my bedroom to take a shower and dress up to go eat breakfast downstairs.''

''Oh yeah, sure. I'll do it too.''

He stood up and kissed me slowly. When we stopped kissing, he caressed my face and embraced me. I went to my bedroom, took a shower, dressed myself and walked downstairs to eat breakfast. After the lunch, Brian told me he'd organize some things for the tour and would come back in the evening so I nodded and we kissed. I used that free time to pack my things for the trip. It's going to be a long tour. I feel relieved that, at least, I finished my work for now. I took some really good pictures on the last months. When the night started to fall, I took a shower and started to get dressed for tonight's celebration. I was wearing an elegant black dress which let my back naked and black high heels and I've put some makeup on. I heard a knock on the door and Brian's voice asking to come in.

''Are you ready to go?'' he said as he walked in.

''Yes.'' I said going out of the bathroom and walking to him. When he saw me, he bit his lower lip as his gaze was almost melting me.

''You're wonderful.'' He said sounding hoarser than usual.

''Thank you, my love.'' I said so he pulled me closer to him by my waist giving me a passionate kiss.

We walked downstairs holding hands and went onto the celebration. Brian introduced me to everyone there and, as the distrustful person I am, I looked at almost everyone with watchful and wide open eyes. I started to feel a little afraid as I noticed a few people saying something about me by my back so I held Brian's hand more tightly.

''What happened, my love?'' he murmured sweetly to me.

''I'm just afraid.''

''Afraid of what?''

''Of a few people I've heard speaking about me by my back.'' I said that as I've put my other hand on his arm.

''There's no need to be afraid, I'm here with you.'' he said looking at me tenderly and I just nodded.

Despite this, the celebration was nice and we had a lot of fun. It was almost 3 in the morning when we came back. When I went to my bedroom, I stopped to look at myself in the mirror. Brian came closer from behind.

''You're so beautiful, my sweet Catherine.'' he murmured with his hoarse voice into my ear in such a sexy way that made my heart beat faster as he gently slipped his fingertips over my arms.

''Brian...'' this whisper was all that I could put out from my mouth on that moment as he slowly put my hair to the side, leaving my nape free.

''Yes?'' he said after biting my ear lobe soflty making me sigh. He started kissing my nape all over while his hands were resting on my shoulders. My eyes were closed as I was just enjoying his pampering. He gently lowered the straps of my dress while kissing along my back, making it slide to the floor. Now I just had my panties on. ''I love your body, darling. It's really sexy.'' he murmured into my ear after looking at me through the mirror. I sighed when he started to kiss my nape again.

''Oh my god!'' I moaned when he began to massage my breasts. I moaned quite louder when he bit my neck.

He pulled me even closer to him and I sighed when I felt his hard cock. I turned to face him and gave him a passionate kiss. I took his shirt and pants off and he layed me on the bed. He stayed on top of me and kissed me all over from my neck to my tummy. He softly bit my nipple and started sucking one of my breasts while caressing the other. I was sighing and moaning while digging my fingers into his hair. I was in heaven with him. As he was biting, sucking, licking and caressing my breasts I was going insane and moaning louder and louder, even lifting my body a bit sometimes. He stopped the work on my breasts to kiss my lips again. He took off my panties and his underwear while he was kissing me passionately but slowly. Soon I felt his rock-hard cock getting inside of me and I sighed. I was moaning and scratching his back while he was moving inside me. Jeez, his moan is sexy as hell. He was driving me crazy. He gave a harder thrust and I almost screamed ''YES!'' I moaned ''Harder... Please... Fuck!'' and he moaned slowly ''Hmm... Fuck yeah, baby...'' I was almost screaming as he was giving harder thrusts and soon I came screaming his name. He gave more 3 thrusts and came screaming my name too. He pressed his body on mine kissing my lips and nuzzled into my neck. I could feel his heart beating fast. ''I love you.'' he whispered into my ear while panting. ''I love you too'' I whispered panting too while I was stroking his hair. He layed on the bed, I snuggled into him resting my hand on his chest and he put his arm around me, pulling me closer, so I layed my head on his chest and soon we slept. I fell asleep with Brian caressing my arm. We'll have long days now with the tour.


	5. The Dope Show

5.

I woke up and took a shower and when I came back from the bathroom, I walked slowly to Brian who was sleeping soundly and I smiled looking at him. I kissed Brian's cheek and whispered ''Good morning, it's time to wake up.'' so he woke up and looking at me with sleepy eyes, he kissed me softly saying ''Good morning, angel.'' I smiled and said ''You have to take a shower and dress up, we can't be late.'' so he said smiling ''Can I have a special kiss first?'' so I nodded, sat on his lap and kissed him slowly. I felt him putting his hands on my hips while I had my hands on his nape and our tongues were moving on a slow dance. Suddently he left one of his hands from my waist and I felt his fingers underneath my panties, on the way to my entrance. When he sticked two fingers on me I moaned between the kiss. I stopped kissing him giving a bite on his lower lip.

''What are you doing?''

''Isn't it obvious?''

''It's not the moment for it, my love. We'll be late. Go take a shower and dress up!'' I said getting off his lap and straightening the dress.

''Okay, okay.'' He said getting off of the bed, gave me a little kiss and went to the bathroom.

While he was in the bathroom and I was ready to go, I decided to smoke a cigarette. I've been trying to stop smoking in the last months but it isn't really working out. A few minutes after I finished my cigarette, Brian walked out of the bathroom so we walked downstairs with our suitcases. When everyone was ready, we went our way to Minneapolis. When we arrived in Minneapolis there was still 6 hours left for the concert but most of the people already went to the place where the concert will happen because there are many things to organize for the concert. Brian decided to stay at the hotel so I went for a walk around the streets of Minneapolis.

I felt enchanted by the city, Minneapolis is beautiful! I walked for around 3 hours then I decided to go back to the hotel. When I came back to the hotel and walked into mine and Brian's bedroom, I saw an unknown man with Brian. Brian was preparing some white powder on the table. Soon I realised what it was and a sudden rage took control.

''What the fuck is this, Brian? Who the fuck is this man?'' I said almost screaming and he looked at me scared.

''This man is a drug dealer and he brought me some cocaine.''

''YOU'RE DOING COCAINE?'' I screamed and I saw he shaked scared of my screaming.

''Catherine, I can explain. I do it to help because I need to have energy for the concerts.''

''You can die because of this! For fuck's sake, Brian!''

''Catherine, I'm sorry...''

''Have fun with your holy cocaine.'' I started to walk on my way out of the room. I was dizzy from such anger and my heart was broken. I'm not going to be part of this trouble. I stopped walking when I heard Brian's voice calling me, saying someone was in the phone and wanted to talk to me. I walked back to the bedroom and just took the phone from Brian's hand. ''Hello.''

''Hello, Catherine. It's your sister, Jane.'' I felt happy to hear my sister but there was something strange on her voice.

''Jane, what happened?''

''Our father. He... He...'' I felt her voice shaking and I felt a tightening in my heart. Despair took hold on me.

''What happened with him?'' I said nervous.

''He died, Catherine!'' She started crying and I felt my body freezing. It can't be true, I can't believe it. I started to cry and the only thing I could say was ''No, no, no, no...''

''The funeral will happen here in London tomorrow. Please, come.'' She said crying even more.

''I will.''

''I have to go now. See you tomorrow. I love you, sister. Bye.''

''I love you too. Bye.''

Brian looked at me worried and asked what happened. I said my father died and walked out of the bedroom. I just sat down on the floor of the corridor crying. I felt like I was falling apart, it was to much for me in such a short time. I see the man I love doing drugs and right after I found out my father just died. I felt a pressure on my chest, all this pain is unbearable. I need something to relieve pain. I decided to walk back to the bedroom and Brian was no longer there, just the drug dealer.

''Where is Brian?'' I asked the man.

''He was going to talk to someone from his technical team.''

I nodded and had an idea of a painkiller. This man is a drug dealer, maybe he have something that can help me. I could keep the thought that I won't do drugs but I honestly don't care anymore. I just need something to relieve the pain I'm feeling.

''What drugs do you have?''

''All the drugs you can think of. Why?'' The man looked at me with a questioning look in his eyes.

''Do you have something to relieve pain and make me relax?''

''Oh, I have!'' He said with a little smile on his face. ''Heroin. Would you like to smell, smoke or inject it?''

''Inject.''

The man explained me what to do and helped me with the preparation of heroin. I injected the drug and soon I felt waves of pleasure and joy running through my body. The world seemed to spin around and I never felt something like this before. It feels like being touched by God. All the pain was now gone. All the problems, the concerns just slipped away. I asked the man to have his phone number, in case I'd want more and he gave me. I paid him for the drug and the man walked out of the bedroom. I closed the bedroom door and sat down on the floor beside the bed just enjoying the trip. My eyes were getting heavy and then I just fell asleep there.


	6. All My Stitches Itch

6.

When I woke up, I was layed on the bed. I sat on the bed and Brian was looking at me.

''How are you?'' Brian asked with worry on his voice.

''I'm fine, I guess...''

''Why you was sleeping on the floor?''

''I... I just fell asleep there.'' I said without really having an idea of something to say. Brian just nodded.

\-------------------------  
I'm really worried about Catherine. Besides of the bad things that happened, she isn't acting and speaking like usual. As she got up from bed, I noticed she is moving a bit slow sometimes and she's talking coiled.

''What are you doing?'' I asked while she was putting some things back on her suitcase.

''My father's funeral will happen tomorrow in London. I have to go today.''

''Do you want me to go with you, sweetie?''

''No, you don't have to cancel your concert! I can go alone.''

''Are you sure?'' She nodded and laughed. ''What's so funny?''

''I don't know...'' and laughed a bit more. ''I'll be fine and I'll be back soon, my dear love.'' She said caressing my face and giving me a quick kiss and I smiled softly. I got out to talk with John and Twiggy and told Catherine I'll be waiting for her downstairs.

\--------------------------  
Brian walked out of the bedroom and I lit up a cigarette. I decided to call the drug dealer.

''Hello.''

''Hello. It's me, Catherine.''

''What's up, miss Smith?''

''I'm going to London today and I want you to give me more heroin before I go. Could you meet me at the airport in 30 minutes?''

''Of course! See you there.''

''See you.''

After finish my cigarette, I walked downstairs with my suitcase and the boys were waiting for me.

''I have to go now, guys.'' I sighed.

''When will you come back?'' Ginger said.

''Tomorrow. The funeral won't take too long.'' Ginger nodded.

Madonna, Ginger and John hugged me.

''Take care, Cathy.'' Twiggy whispered while hugging me and I answered whispering ''I will, Twiggy. Thank you.''

''Take care, sweetie.'' Brian whispered while hugging me and I whispered ''I will, thank you.'' Brian caressed my face and said ''I love you.'' so I smiled and said ''I love you too, honey.'' and he involved me on a kiss filled by pure love. I hugged him tight once more and smelled his scent before taking a cab to go on my way to the airport.

When I went to the airport, the drug dealer was already there waiting for me. He gave me the drug secretly, I hid it, paid him and he walked away. After an hour, I was on a plain on my way to London. I felt a pain in my chest when I thought about Brian. I'm hidding it from him and I know it is wrong but I don't think there's anything else I could do now, I am chaos. I think I'll just let it go. If I feel ready to tell him, I will. After some hours, I was finally in London. I gave a deep breath and sighed when I put my feet on the streets of London again after 8 years. Old memories invaded my mind. When I was a teenager, I would go look at the river and the Big Ben when the night started to fall. I always loved to see the city lights reflecting in the water. In my childhood, my sister used to go at the park with me and we had a lot of fun. It feels good to be back in my hometown. I decided to go look at the city lights and the river again as it was night already. I spent around an hour there and I couldn't help but smile to such sweet memories. I walked to an hotel, ate and decided to take a shower, put on my pajama and go to sleep early. Tomorrow will be a long day. I started to feel that I was breaking out in a cold sweat. Before going to sleep, I walked into the bathroom to shoot up heroin. I sighed with pleasure feeling the drug running through my veins. I cleaned everything up, layed on my bed and soon I fell asleep. I woke up with sunbeams touching my face. I smoked a cigarette, took a shower, shot up and called the room service to bring my breakfast. I ate it and went to my father's funeral. When I saw my sister, she came running and involved me in a tight embrace.

''I missed you so much.'' She said

''Me too. How are you?''

''Well, you know. Sad because our father is gone... But we have to deal with it. And you?''

''Same thing.''

''When did you started talking like you're doped?'' She said and I laughed.

''I think I'm talking just like always.'' I said still laughing and she smiled looking kinda worried at me.

I talked with everyone of my family there. The funeral was painful for me to watch. The fact that my dad is no longer here now cuts like a knife. But like Jane said: We have to deal with it. After crying my heart out, I said bye to my family and went back to the hotel. I had luch, shot up again and went by cab on my way back to the airport. After hours, I was back in the hotel on Minneapolis. I walked into Brian's bedroom and the door was open so I walked to him in silence, put my hands in front of his eyes and waited for him to guess who it was.

''Catherine?''

''Fuck off! How did you guessed it?'' He laughed and turned to look at me.

''Your scent. Your sweet and addictive scent.'' He said coming closer with his hands on my hips. ''And I'd like to taste those sweet and addictive lips.'' Our lips touched slowly and we started kissing passionately. I felt his despair, his need.

''Wow! You really missed me, didn't you?''

''I missed you badly.'' He said with a deep hoarse voice filled with desire and started kissing me again.

Brian pressed my body against the wall and I could feel his rock-hard cock. I sighed from the feeling. He placed my legs around his hips, throwed the objects that were in the table to the floor and put me sitting there, still kissing me. He started kissing my neck and biting softly. I moaned feeling his touches in my hot skin, which was burning from desire. He took off my skirt, thong, t-shirt and bra. Then he took off just his pants and underwear, as he was already shirtless. He started sucking and biting my boobs making me moan louder, scrath the back of his neck and dig my nails into his hair. He put his face closer to mine. His hair was messy in a very sexy way and looking at him like that made me bite my lower lip.

''I wanna fuck you, my love.'' He whispered with his sexy hoarse tune into my ear. It made me shiver all over from such excitement.

''Fuck me.'' It was all I could say with my shaking voice. Even my voice was different because of the burning desire I was feeling.

I felt his rock-hard cock penetrating me fast and going deep inside of me and I moaned. I felt his lust. He definitely had no mercy, he was really fucking me. His hands were on my hips and he was going deep, fast and hard to the point I was already screaming. I was scratching his back a lot, it surely will leave marks.

''Can... You... Feel... How much... I missed you?'' He said penetrating me deep at each pause of his phrase.

''Yes... Yes... YES!'' I said feeling his hard thrusts. ''You'll tear me apart...''

''Doing this?'' He said and gave an even harder thrust.

''FUCK, YES!''

The table was shaking from our movements. I slowly started to feel I was almost coming. After more hard thrusts, we came together. He bowed down slowly and pulled me closer to the edge of the table. Suddently I felt his tongue on me, licking everything and I moaned slowly with closed eyes while digging my nails into his hair. After licking all my cum, he kissed me slowly and I could feel the salty taste of our lovemaking.

''You taste good. You are like a kitty, you know? My kitty. And it even rhymes with your name. Would you like if I call you like this?''

''Yes.'' I said smiling and I purred for him making him smile and laugh softly.

''My sweet and sexy kitty. I love it when you purr for me, it drives me crazy.'' I purred into his neck and placed a kiss there, making him sigh and smile. He softly pulled me even closer to his body and we kissed slowly.


End file.
